


Playing Favorites

by daphnerunning



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Nerdiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While shopping for baby clothes, Tomoe hears two girls talking about their favorite heroes. Those heroes are NOT Wild Tiger. Clearly, she cannot tolerate this insult...to her favorite superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my Birthday Presents for All on tumblr. Someone requested Kotetsu/Tomoe fluff. This is probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written.

It was times like this that Kotetsu really liked the idea of moving to the country. Sure, it was nice to be close to the action when anything went down in Stern Bild, but there were downsides.

“We’ll just stop by two more stores, then ice cream.”

“Ice cream?” Kotetsu asked, a little bemused. “Didn’t we just get—“

He froze at the look on her face. “Ice cream,” he agreed. “Nothing I want more in the world.”

The impending storm averted, Tomoe tugged on his hand, leading him into a store that sold clothes that looked far too small, even for their intended audience. “How is this supposed to fit a kid?” he asked, holding up a tiny shirt with the words “DADDY’S FAVORITE” scrawled across the chest in sparkly pink letters. “This wouldn’t be big enough for a hand puppet.”

“Babies are small.” Tomoe’s eyes twinkled, and she put the shirt back into the pile. “No playing favorites.”

“We’re only having one. Hard to play favorites with one.”

Tomoe started to answer, but her breath caught in her throat. She grabbed his hand and yanked him, unprotesting, to the other end of the store. Kotetsu bit back a smile.

Tiny superhero costumes lined the Eastern wall, arrayed from Newborn to late-toddler sizes. Many of them came with detachable capes and soft cloth masks.  Gold and red and blue drew Kotetsu’s eyes instantly. “Honey, look! They have little Mr. Legend costumes!”

“Kotetsu. Stop.”

“But—“

“You are not buying our daughter a Mr. Legend costume in every size.”

“But what about when she grows out of the small one?”

Tomoe laughed, and Kotetsu wondered once again how he got so lucky. She had put his hand on her belly that morning. His daughter moved. Every time he thought about that tiny little foot, that tiny little heartbeat, he was sure he didn’t need his Hundred Power.

He wrapped his arms around his wife, breathed in her scent, kissed her neck. This was a perfect moment, and nothing could ruin it.

“Aww, baby hero suits! Oh my god, they have Sky High!”

“He’s sooooo hot. You know, probably. I bet he’s gonna be King of Heroes in like, a week.”

“I know, right? Oh my god, did you see the bank heist on Sunday?”

A high-pitched giggle. “Oh my god yes! I don’t even know why they let Wild Tiger on the show anymore. It’s like, old news!”

Tomoe stiffened in Kotetsu’s arms. He tightened his grip a little. “It’s fine,” he said, trying to ignore the vapid hair-tossing teenagers.

The redhead shrieked with laughter at something the blonde said. “Or, no, no, wait, remember when that kidnapper with the red mask was like, ‘Surrender!’ and Wild Tiger was like, ‘Uhhh…’ Oh my god! Totally lame. Like, Sky High and The Lance are sooo much cooler.”

“Excuse me?”

Tiger looked down at his arms. They were empty. Tomoe was striding as fast as she could with an eight-month baby bulge over to the teenagers. _How does she do that?_

She stuck out a finger, jabbing it at the redhead. “You wanna say that about Wild Tiger again?”

Kotetsu took her hand. “Honey, come on, let’s just—“

“Stay out of this, Kotetsu. This has nothing to do with you.”

He blinked. “But…”

The blonde snickered. “You’re a Wild Tiger fan? Laaaaame. Sky High is so much cooler.”

“Wild Tiger earned _five thousand_ more points than Sky High last season!”

“Yeah, well, Sky High can use his powers _all_ the time, not just for five minutes.”

“Wild Tiger has been King of Heroes for three straight years! He’s the undisputed best there is! I mean, not to point fingers, but I’m a little embarrassed for you and how wrong you are.”

The blonde snorted. “Yeah, well, I don’t wanna point fingers, but, like, you suck.”

“Yeah,” the redhead chimed in, “and The Lance has that sexy costume.”

Inwardly, Kotetsu groaned. They were never getting out of the store with dignity intact. Or at least without incurring some kind of property damage.

Tomoe’s voice went dangerously quiet. “Are you saying that Wild Tiger’s costume isn’t sexy? Women would _murder each other_ to tap that. Wild Tiger’s costume is so sexy there’s probably a woman having an orgasm _right now_ because of it. Wild Tiger’s costume turns men gay!”

Kotetsu had never been so glad he wasn’t wearing his costume. Tomoe could get a little out of control. He’d met villains with flamethrowers that weren’t as hard on the fabric as Tomoe’s fingernails.

“Honey,” he tried again, tugging on her arm, “it’s fine. It doesn’t matter to me.”

“This has nothing to do with you! This is about Wild Tiger!” she snapped.

Uh-oh. Pregnancy rage time. Kotetsu stepped hurriedly back.

In the end, they had to be escorted from the store. Really, that was inevitable after the redhead speculated that Wild Tiger stuffed his suit to look more well-endowed.

The next day, Kotetsu came home to find their daughter’s nursery now contained a Wild Tiger suit.

In every size.


End file.
